Homecoming - Chegada a Casa
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Tradução da minha fic em Inglês Homecoming. Alec e Magnus estão juntos já a alguns anos e construiram uma família. Mas como Caçador de Sombras que é, Alec está normalmente ocupado a impedir que criaturas maléficas entrem no mundo. Esta é uma das noites em que Alec regressa a casa depois de uma batalha.


**Escrevi esta fic após ter lido a Cidade de Vidro, que gostei tanto do Alec e Magnus juntos que tive escrever esta pequena história. Espero que gostem. :) **

* * *

**Homecoming - Chegada a Casa**

Era tarde e a noite estava escura; havia apenas a lua redonda e as brilhantes estrelas no céu a guiá-lo. Alec teria usado a Pedra de Luz Mágica, mas havia perdido as que tinha durante a batalha contra os demónios, da qual regressava. Jace, Clary e Izzy lutaram com ele para defender a cidade de ser invadida por demónios, destruindo por fim o portal aberto por onde entravam para este mundo. Agora, depois de um dia ausente, ele regressava a casa, e a falta de iluminação não era um problema. Da mesma maneira que todas a caminhos em Alicante iam dar ao Salão dos Acordos, também todos os caminhos iam dar a casa; até uma pequena casa fora da cidade, um pouco isolada mas com uma vista fantástica das colinas ao longe com o rio entre elas.

Alec abriu a porta de madeira e entrou na aparente modesta casa mas luxuosa por dentro. Estava ainda mais escuro do que na rua mas ele conhecia o espaço bem o suficiente para não bater em nada. A não ser que Magnus tivesse decidido mudar os móveis, o que acontecia frequentemente quando ele não estava. Mas, com confiança, Alec dirigiu-se para o quarto do pequeno Max. Da entrada viu o rapaz deitado na cama a dormir pacificamente, e aos seus pés o Presidente Miau estava enrolado como uma bola.

Quando Alec entrou o gato malhado levantou a cabeça como um guarda. Depois de vir de uma batalha era bom saber que o filho estava a salvo. Ele acariciou a cabeça fofa do gato enquanto este se encostava a sua mão, cumprimentando-o, e voltou a pousar a cabeça sobre a cauda e patas. Alec aconchegou Max, cobrindo-lhe os ombros destapados e beijou-lhe o cabelo preto.

Saiu do quarto e foi para a casa de banho, espreitando pelo caminho para o seu quarto onde Magnus dormia em lençóis de seda. Perguntou-se como é que tinha acabado por concordar com aquilo, mas depois lembrou-se que Magnus podia ser muito persuasivo. Ou talvez fosse porque estava apaixonado pelo Feiticeiro Supremo e não era capaz de lhe recusar nada. Na casa de banho, colocou a Lâmina Seráfica e a Estela que trazia consigo na borda do lavatório e despiu o fato preto, rasgado e coberto de suor e sangue de demónio. Entrou para a banheira e deixou a água quente cair sobre os músculos doridos, mas um tipo de dor a que estava habituado desde de criança; quase lhe sentia a falta quando não a sentia. Ele lavou o cabelo e o corpo com um champô e gel com um perfume agradável em vez dos produtos com intenso e doce cheiro a frutos que Magnus usava. Não que ele não gostasse de o cheirar no feiticeiro...

Quando terminou, enrolou uma toalha á volta da cintura e levou outra toalha para secar o cabelo enquanto caminhava para o quarto. Relutantemente, Alec guardou as armas na gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira, demasiado longe em caso de emergência. Sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela procurou por roupas no armário, e ainda demorou um pouco porque só encontrava roupas de seda e veludo brilhantes. Em frente da cama secou o tronco e braços molhados com uma toalha.

De repente foi surpreendido por uma luz vermelha no quarto e quando olhou para a fonte viu Magnus sentado na cama com uma Luz Mágica na mão. - Credo, Magnus... - expirou, tentando manter a voz baixa embora o seu corpo estivesse em modo de luta. O maldito feiticeiro era mais silencioso que o gato.

\- Um espetáculo como este merece mais luz - disse Magnus com um sorriso subtil.

Alec não respondeu mas um sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios enquanto continuava a secar-se sob a luz fogosa. Ele reparou nos olhos verdes de gato do Magnus seguiam-lhe os movimentos.

\- Como correu? - Os olhos de Magnus pararam e falou com uma voz preocupada.

Alec viu olhar fixamente para as cicatrizes onde um demónio o atacou na cintura com as garras. O monstro havia deixado cortes profundos, mas com o Iratze que aplicara, estavam muito melhores agora. - Desta vez não tivemos de te chamar, por isso acho que correu bem.

Magnus estava prestes a responder, mas Alec começou a secar as pernas com a toalha que tinha à cintura e nenhum som saiu da boca de Magnus.

\- E por aqui? - perguntou Alec quando terminou, atirando a toalha para a cama.

Os olhos de Magnus estavam arregalados e focados no seu corpo nu coberto de runas; parecia quase hipnotizado. Alec pegou na roupa interior que escolhera e deslizou-a pelas pernas a cima em câmara-lenta, enquanto Magnus se inclinou para a frente e admirou a silhueta perfeita do Caçador de Sombras, mordendo o lábio inferior inconscientemente. - Foi bom... - Magnus respondeu finalmente com uma voz sonhadora quando Alec cobriu a parte mais interessante do seu corpo. "Muito bom, de facto."

Alec vestiu umas calças de pijama cinzentas e uma t-shirt branca e entrou para dentro da cama com colcha dourada. Deitado no confortável colchão entre lençóis de seda, relaxou por um momento, respirando devagar e profundamente com os olhos fechados. Quando os abriu novamente, a luz avermelhada tinha desvanecido e ele sentiu a pressão quente de um corpo a subir para cima do seu e a encaixar-se perfeitamente entre as suas pernas. Depois tudo o que viu foi os brilhantes olhos de Magnus perto dele enquanto encostava levemente o nariz no seu. Quando a bafo quente lhe atingiu a cara, Alec susteve a respiração e o coração começou a bater mais depressa enquanto esperava sentir os suaves e viciantes lábios nos seus.

\- Adoro quando fazes isso - Magnus comentou num suspiro.

Antes que Alec conseguisse formular uma resposta, Magnus beijou-o delicadamente e Alec apenas demorou um segundo a abrir a boca do especialista. Agarrou a parte de trás da cabeça de Magnus, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo espetado, e puxou-o para si até conseguir sentir a língua quente e os lábios molhados do seu feiticeiro.

Magnus passou a mão pelo tronco de Alec por cima da t-shirt mas provavelmente sentindo os músculos definidos e inadvertidamente tocou na ferida a cicatrizar. Alec queixou-se com gemido fraco e afastou-se, descolando os seus lábios. Com um toque suave, a mão de Magnus deslisou por baixo do tecido da t-shirt e passou os dedos delicadamente sobre as linhas dos cortes, e com um pequeno calor sarou as feridas completamente.

\- Os únicos arranhões que podes ter no corpo são as minhas. – Magnus olhou-o nos olhos azuis.

\- Então de que é que estás á espera? – Alec não sabia de onde a resposta tinha vinho, até o Magnus parecia surpreendido, mas foi bom, o antigo feiticeiro tinha de aprender que não era o único que sabia namoriscar.

\- Gostas mesmo de marcas no teu corpo, Caçador de Sombras. – Ele abanou a cabeça.

\- Cada runa e cicatriz conta uma história da minha vida – disse-lhe Alec. – E tu fazes parte da minha vida.

Os olhos de Magnus pareciam brilhar ainda mais como se as palavras tivessem alimentado a chama dentro dele, e beijou Alec apaixonadamente, não durante muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Alec sem folego. – Mais tarde – prometeu ao amante. – Agora tens que descansar.

Magnus fê-los rolar até estar deitado de costas e com metade do corpo de Alec por cima dele, com uma perna à volta da dele e um braço repousado por sobre o peito. Acariciou o cabelo molhado de Alec, ocasionalmente olhando-o nos olhos, e depois de um beijo no pescoço do Caçador de Sombras, passou suaves dedos sobres as runas pretas do pescoço e braço do jovem Nefilim até este adormecer. – Bons sonhos, minha luz – murmurou Magnus com uma voz doce enquanto entrelaçou os dedos nos de Alec e deixou o silêncio e caloroso abraço levá-lo de novo para o mundo dos sonhos.

FIM


End file.
